Indulge
by shards-of-divinity
Summary: In which Eddie and Venom relax after a long week of work and explore each other. Multi-chapter, possibly 3 or more).


Eddie punches in a five-star review for his driver as he rushes out of the car in the increasingly heavy rain. He grins to himself at the as his joy at this long week ending combines with Venom's enthusiasm as he slots the key into the lock to open the door before making his way upstairs until they reach the apartment and head inside.

He shrugs off his work bag before setting down his mail. "We made it to the weekend!" and Venom emerges from their place settled around his neck and shoulders.

" **Finally,"** Venom says, grinning back and flowing forward to bump their foreheads together. Eddie swipes playfully at him, and Venom twines around him before helping him shrug out of his jacket. Tendrils places the jacket over one of the chairs at their small dining room table before sinking back under Eddie's skin and they both pause to take in their new place.

They have only been here two weeks and it's cozy and it's still setting in that it's _theirs_. The new apartment isn't much bigger than the old one, but now it's truly a one bedroom with windows that make it bright and airy. There's even a window seat in the bay window that's large enough for them to sit in (and climb back through after a midnight stroll). There are well preserved wood floors that go throughout except the kitchen and bathroom, and a kitchen with appliances, including an actual oven much to Venom's delight.

" **More space to cook more tater tots, Eddie,"** Venom says and gently takes control to move them both towards the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah. We've been good this week about cooking. Kinda," Eddie says, thinking of the other night stumbling upon something beyond just tater tots and chocolate in an alley for Venom to properly feed. Just the memory of the shared feeling of satisfaction and the _power_ that cascades over them both when they become Venom is enough to make Eddie's mouth water and Venom growl softly and Eddie scrubs a hand over his face. "How about we stay in, yeah? Treat ourselves to something we both like."

" **Hm, and what would that be, Eddie?"**

"We've been working hard last couple of weeks. Movin'. Buying new things for our place. Getting back into the swing of things with work. We deserve something nice. Indulge ourselves a bit, ya know?"

A shiver goes through Eddie and he makes quick work of the buttons on his shirt before also stepping out of his heavy and damp jeans. He hates riding the motorcycle in the rain and it poured nearly all afternoon, so they rode the trolley most of the way home. They missed the worst of the rain but all Eddie wants now is warm, freshly dried sheets, hot food, and maybe even a long soak in the bath tub that he's yet to fully enjoy.

"We haven't used the new tub yet, V," Eddie observes as he continues to get out of his undershirt and boxer briefs, looking around absently for the basket he thinks he left near the washer. "We can wind down, order some food, just enjoy ourselves."

Venom's interest spreads and he combs through memories of hot tubs and baths Eddie has rarely indulged in before, but that dulls into annoyance as thoughts of folding clothes and _chores_ start to fill Eddie's mind.

 **We are hungry now. Laundry can wait,** an impatient voice growls and Eddie's laughter fills the apartment as he pulls the remaining sheets out of the dryer into the basket.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but we're spoiling ourselves tonight and this is part of it. Work before, play, my friend; you'll see."

There's no shame now as Eddie walks through his apartment naked to continue the laundry he should have finished before he even left for work. but he had to take advantage of Venom letting him sleep past dawn for once. At this point, Venom has seen almost every potentially embarrassing act he could possibly achieve (save one), and they don't feel like two roommates that barely know each other carefully sharing a very tight space anymore.

 **We're sure there are many more embarrassing things you could do for our amusement,** Venom teases as Eddie starts his bedsheets on their drying cycle, and moves across the apartment to the bathroom with a handful of finished towels. **Like this morning.**

"Ass. You could've told me I buttoned my shirt wrong _before_ we got all the way to work and walked up to the office for my meeting with the boss."

Venom laughs and Eddie shudders at the sound. **If you would let me be your clothing that would never happen, Eddie. We look much better as well, maybe that will help you impress them more and get more viewers.**

Eddie scoffs and watches absently in the mirror over the sink as Venom spreads over his shoulders and torso in a very good replica of the button-down he wore earlier today.

"I'm so lucky; a voice that talks too loud in my head and is fashion forward," he snarks back, and the shirt that is currently Venom tightens all around him and a growl sounds loudly in his head. Eddie laughs and feels an answering reluctant fondness in response. He slowly runs his hand over his chest and when he looks at his reflection again Venom's head is floating over his shoulder and watching his hand continue to travel down. Eddie clears his throat and busies himself with putting towels away again and Venom tightens his hold before sinking back into his skin.

He tries not to spend too much time thinking about how Venom's innocent or curious touches affect him. It's not Venom's fault that Eddie is more than a bit touch starved. Other than the occasional friendly shoulder clap from a coworker, or a goodbye hug from Dan or Anne after he's visited no one touches Eddie the way he's missed.

But no one has ever touched him like Venom does.

Eddie pours the 'Soothing Serenity" essential oils he got as a housewarming (apartment warming?) gift from Dan and Annie not too long after he moved all the way in. It hits the water and the smell combined with the heat from the water is amazing and he lets his mind wander as the steam rises lazily into the air.

The bath triggers a memory of the hotel he took Anne to on their second anniversary and the eve of their engagement. This tub is much smaller but he can remember Anne's surprised laugh when they walked into the room and her almost immediately pulling him over to it and pulling off their clothes after their long drive to their hotel. They'd cuddled and enjoyed the jacuzzi and it though that was a happy time, Eddie feels glad that the memories don't make him ache with sadness anymore.

Large hands slowly travel up Eddie's arms and rest on his shoulders, squeezing them and Eddie jerks in surprise from his thoughts. The tub is nearly full, too full, a tendril has already turned off both taps before coming back to twine around Eddie's arm.

 **Come on, Eddie,** Venom says and there's an undercurrent of excitement in that rumbling voice. Eddie smiles and Venom extends limbs to help him step into the water. It's just this side of comfortablely hot but Eddie pushes past the heat and fully steps into the water.

Eddie sinks slowly into the tun, a groan of bliss echoing around the small room as he spreads completely out under the frothy foam. As he acclimates to the temperate he can feel Venom unfurling from his favorite spot curled inside of his ribs to branch out just under the surface of his skin.

 **This feels wonderful, Eddie,** Venom says, and Eddie opens an eye to watch a couple of tendrils flick curiously at the bubbles in the floating on the surface. The tub is just deep enough that Eddie is slightly buoyant, and he bobs in the water as Venom emerges more to experience taking a bath firsthand. **When our food arrives, we should just eat it here,** Venom says, his head coming to nuzzle under Eddie's chin.

Eddie gently combs his fingers through Venom, smiling at the familiar buzzing feeling whenever he does so; the combined feeling of Venom's pleasure and joy at the touch, and just the slick and indescribable feeling of Venom as as whole. "What if I drop the food? We'll basically be swimming in soup, bud," he jokes.

 **I'd never let us drop anything. Our reflexes are superior to a mere humans, and we would never waste food!** Venom seems to like the feel of Eddie's stubble as he lets out a soft purr-like rumble before settling against his collarbone. Some of tendrils that were exploring the bubbles alternate between floating next to Eddie and the rest squeeze his upper arms and around his middle lightly in Venom's version of a hug.

It's so soothing, and Eddie lets his head rest on the cool tile behind him. It's not the most comfortable thing and he wishes for a tub backrest. A moment later there's the sensation of Venom flowing from his body and Eddie gasps as a large arm pulls him back to rest against a smooth, muscled form.

" **Eddie,"** Venom murmurs, as soft as Eddie's ever heard him, and a large hand spans nearly all of his rib cage to hold him in place when Eddie involuntarily moves forward in surprise. Eddie's heart is pounding and Venom's palm rests there before lightly trailing his claws along his collarbone.

" **Relax. This was your idea after all."**

"D-damn right it was." He makes himself relax by degrees, it's only his other after all. How was this any different than standing naked in the main room doing laundry? Or showering every day together?

A half hysterical laugh barks out of him to echo around the small space and Eddie closes his eye and he goes for broke; letting his muscles go limp and letting his head rest on Venom's shoulder. He feels surrounded, safe, and so warm and good. His body aches and Eddie feels content and buzzing with something that he's been craving to explore for the past few weeks but he's not quite brave enough to cross that line.

" **You're thinking too much. You're mine and we've got you. Got us."**

Every time Venom says that or calls Eddie _his_ it's so possessive. Shouldn't make him feel...whatever it is he feels in this very moment but he'll panick or think about it later. Eddie reaches up to put his hand over Venom's that's still resting on his chest; grounding him.

"Yeah, V. You always do."

Admitting that feels like a weight is lifted from his shoulders and Venom's delight and possessiveness comb through his brain and Eddie feels himself just sink into that swirl of emotions and let go. Here he can float and drift with Venom with only the faint sound of shiting water around him. He's been running ever since he decided to work with the Network again with new assignments, wrapping up on exposing the Life Foundation and it's last remaining staff that truly supported Drake. There's no one here in their apartment constantly asking question after question about his involvement or how he was able to return, or how he was able to get so much detail about Drake and his subjects.

There's nothing here but them and he doesn't want it to end or to think beyond this one moment.

Sitting like this makes Eddie feel small which he's still getting used to. He tries to keep his mind off of how basically sitting in Venom's lap makes his body want to react. He's reminded of how much power Venom has and a shivers at the thought of that potential used in other ways...

The water soon growls tepid, and Venom withdraws back inside of Eddie, but not before reaching out to his phone which is sitting on his folded towels on top of the closed toilet seat. Their annoyance when they draw the phone closer to view the screen makes Eddie rolls his eyes. **Only twenty five minutes have passed and we are getting cold.**

"Might as well get out of here before we turn into prunes," Eddie says as he carefully stands from the overly-full tub, trying not to slosh water over the rim. He can feel Venom's curiosity at the phrase even as he hands Eddie a fluffy towel to dry off with, before delving into Eddie's memories of the fruit and Eddie feel control of his hands gently taken to turn the palm up for inspection.

 **An interesting phenomenon, the way the skin adjusts to water,** Venom says as he threads himself through Eddie's slightly pruney fingers. **As for the actual fruit** **we will never eat those, Eddie. Our digestion system is functioning better than it ever has.**

There's nothing really to say to that, and Eddie brings his hand to his mouth to press a lingering kiss to Venom's coils. The warm feeling of contentment and a bit of awe bursts along their connection as Venom playfully nibbles Eddie's wrinkled fingers in return before stretching upwards so their faces are level with each other.

Eddie's forehead crinkles the longer Venom watches him without moving and his cheeks feel warm. He's been more free with his touches lately, and there's obviously what the shared in the bath to mull over, and Venom initiates on his own touches as well but the kiss was impulsive and new.

"That ok?" he asks in a rare shows of being nervous. Sometimes it hits him how easy it is to just be affectionate with Venom after such as short time. It's only been a bit over a month but the feeling of being together with this other being, _his_ other, just feels so natural in a way that he's never felt with anyone ever before.

It makes sense of course; how many people could say they have a being inside of them that can constantly heal them, sense their thoughts, talk with them and exist with them every day and night without ceasing? It's no longer a push and pull and desperate fight for survival or dominance but a mutual and beneficial existence. There's no more fear but a feeling of completeness and even being content.

Venom's mouth stretches into a wider grin and that tongue traces along the edge of Eddie's stubble. That break's his trail of thought and Eddie groans loudly and swats at Venom who dances out of the way before sinking back under his skin. Beneath the amusement at Edde's expense there's a small hint of trepidation and that feeling of awe again.

 **You are a host of many firsts, Eddie. Before, I was only able to latch onto another and use them for conquest. There was only the next battle until they outlived their use and then after that the next world when we as Klyntar moved across the galaxies. There were no quiet moments like this full of leisure and never someone who cared about what I thought or how I felt.**

The feeling of awe fades into something like devotion and spreads throughout Eddie's chest, taking his breath away. The towel drops forgotten the floor and Eddie sways a bit on his feet. It's so intense and all of the emotion behind it unfurls through his entire body making him warmer than the bath felt and tears rise unbidden to hs eyes.

 **I never wanted what Riot and others wanted, to use and destroy. We had forgotten the true goal of finding a compatible host to coexist with. Triumph with. I have found that with you and many more things. Touch is one of the many gifts you have given us and you truly** _ **want**_ **our symbosis; our union and you are perfect for us.**

"V," Eddie breathes, blinking as a tendril slowly wipes a stray tear away and more form into a clawed hand to cup the side of his face. Hearing Venom just say things like that, telling Eddie that he is perfect as if that were the only absolute truth in the world is enough to pull the floor out from under him. After being a mess so many times in his life or being told he wasn't enough this is almost too much.

 **It is true, and I am very thankful for it.**

All Eddie wants is to kiss Venom again. It's overwhelming and he's almost giddy that he's coming to this realization on a Friday evening standing naked and still dripping wet in the middle their bathroom. He opens eyes that he can't recall drifting shut and turns his head just enough to kiss Venom's hand holding his face.

"I'm thankful for this too; for you. For everything we are," he blurts. Venom slowly manifests into his larger form and Eddie's pulse quickens as arms wrap around him tightly. His chin rests on the top of Eddie's head and Eddie clutches to him tightly.

They stay standing like that; claws ghosting down Eddie's back making him shiver and Eddie pulls away to look up at Venom's grin. An ache is building in the pit of his stomach and without words Venom is leaning down to meet him.

Eddie presses a kiss to the side of his mouth, lips curling into a smile when Venom's confusion is clear through their bond. There's a faint memory of the kiss they shared in the woods, and Eddie nods. "We've gotta do something with these teeth, love," he teases, smile growing at Venom's burst of surprise and affection at the nickname. "Don't want you accidentally eating me when we're supposed to be kissin'."

He feels something like the mental form of an eye roll but Venom's teeth are becoming smaller and more manageable but no less sharp. There's almost a thrill at the threat they present as they try kissing again, the slow slide of Venom's tongue against Eddie's lips before dipping into his mouth, and the bolder presses against Venom's version of lips from Eddie.

The buzz from the dryer startles Eddie, and Venom crowds him against the wall, clearly eager to explore this new form of touch.

"We could make this better by moving to the bed," Eddie laughs, breath hitching when Venom's hands tighten on his waist and his tongue laves over his neck just right. The ache from before is quickly turning into lust and a soft growl from Venom lets him know that didn't go unnoticed.

 **We could make it better right here, Eddie. The place doesn't matter to us, only where you are.** The wording combined with growl deepening and lowering another octave nearly makes Eddie's knees weak.

"Come oooon," Eddie starts pushing at Venom and the teasing licks turn into one long swipe from his chest up to the side of his face before Venom quickly pulls back inside of Eddie before he can retaliate.

"We _just_ got clean, babe," Eddie sighs and picks up the towel to quickly dry himself off and get rid of the lingering slobber. "Not even cool." He doesn't bother hiding a fond smile when tendrils creep down his arm to form a hand that tenderly clasps his own, and Venom's head emerges again to press his version of a kiss against Eddie's shoulder in reply.


End file.
